Kortopi
|name = Kortopi |kana = コルトピ |rōmaji = Korutopi |japanese voice = Umi Tenjin (1999) Shinya Hamazoe (2011) |english voice = Tony Oliver (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Teal Blue |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Phantom Troupe |previous occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #12 Greed Island Player |type = ConjurationHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 |abilities = Gallery Fake |image gallery = yes}} Kortopi (コルトピ, Korutopi) was member #12 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with class-A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 He was the weakest member in the Troupe when it came to physical strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Kortopi was exceptionally short in stature (it is uncertain whether or not he was a child), he also had a thick and messy mane of blue/grey hair covering his entire head, obscuring everything except for an occasional glimpse of his bulbous left eyeball. Indeed, his eyes were round and big. He had a small mouth and a round head. He wore a light blue tunic, a pair of light blue pants beneath it and a pair of black shoes. His eyes were never seen closed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357 Personality Kortopi does not appear to be very talkative, and he is often seen complying with what other Spiders tell him. He is fiercely loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer, donating his Nen ability to himHunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 352 and being willing to fight Phinks Magcub and Feitan Portor alongside Machi Komacine to ensure his survival.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 118 He also expressed surprise that Machi would accept money from Hisoka to treat him after his fight with Chrollo. Background Very little is known about Kortopi, or when he joined the Phantom Troupe. It is also unknown if he too participated in the Kurta Clan massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Plot Yorknew City arc On August 31st, Kortopi and the other Phantom Troupe members meet at an undisclosed area in Yorknew City. The leader Chrollo Lucilfer announces to the Troupe that everything being auctioned within the Underground Auction is their target.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Kortopi stays behind at the hideout with Hisoka, Phinks, Pakunoda, Bonolenov, and Chrollo, while the rest of the group goes to the Underground Auction to steal the items,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 only to find the auction items were relocated before their arrival.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Kortopi could be seen in the Phantom Troupe's hideout, when Pakunoda, Phinks, Nobunaga, and Machi bring back Gon and Killua as hostages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 On the night of September 3rd, the Phantom Troupe (with the exception Hisoka and Nobunaga) partook in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where 200 heavily armed mafioso surrounding the Cemetery Building, were all slaughtered by the 9 Troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 During the rescheduled auction Kortopi uses his Nen ability Gallery Fake to duplicate all of the items up for auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 He also creates "static" copies of 5 Phantom Troupe members including Chrollo to fool the Mafia community with fake corpses. Afterward, the Phantom Troupe members return to the hideout and celebrate their successful heist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Kortopi could be seen when Nobunaga confronts Chrollo about his decision to return home; Nobunaga wishes to locate and kill the "Chain Dude" to avenge Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Chrollo commands Nobunaga to answer his questions while summoning the Skill Hunter book. Kortopi along with the other Troupe members witness Chrollo ask Nobunaga his questions and watch him have his fortune told. Shizuku then has hers done, revealing the Troupe will be brought down to half of its members in the coming weeks. When nearly everyone has their fortunes told and Hisoka's fortune is read by Pakunoda. Kortopi along with other Phantom Troupe members read Hisoka's fortune revealing he betrayed the Troupe. Hisoka admits while being questioned by Chrollo he revealed 7-8 of the abilities of the Troupe, aside from Kortopi, who found out his ability only recently. Later Phinks claims that he, Feitan are the only ones who didn't have their fortunes told due to lack of information.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 106 As soon as Chrollo decides that Troupe should stay and break up into groups Kortopi is chosen to go in a group with Phinks and Feitan. Taking precautions Chrollo asks Kortopi to make 10 copies of their home base, but Kortopi states he can make 50 copies with no problem and they'll all act as En, so he'll be aware of an intruder if one enters one of the fakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Deducing the Chain User's motive involving the Scarlet Eyes, Chrollo inquires if Kortopi can locate the copied Scarlet Eyes and Kortopi states he can by touching the original object. Right after Shizuku locates the original pair, Kortopi locates the copies 2,500 meters in a certain direction. Chrollo deduces the location to be Hotel Beitacle and Kortopi claims they should make haste as the copies would disappear in a few hours. As a change of plans, Kortopi switches places with Shalnark and later Killua spots Chrollo, Nobunaga, Machi, Shizuku, and Pakunoda outside their base.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 With the Phantom Troupe on the move, Melody tracks their footsteps and later Killua tracks them from afar as they walk through the outskirts of Yorknew City, take a subway train into the main part of the city, and when they finally leave the train station, they're seen by Kurapika in disguise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Outside the train station Kortopi states the Scarlet Eyes are moving. The Troupe rush towards the Scarlet Eyes location, until it's direction changes and moves at a speed of 40 miles an hour. Chrollo deduces they're in a car and sensing the group is being tailed, the group splits into two and Kortopi teams up with Pakunoda and Nobunaga go after the Scarlet Eyes. Afterward, they locate the Scarlet Eyes and the person protecting them, Squala.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Pakunoda then interrogates Squala and after Squala answers, but lies through the questions, he snaps at the last one and has his head is sliced off by Nobunaga. Pakunoda then uses her Memory Bomb Nen ability to transfer Squala's memories to Kortopi and Nobunaga, the three of them head to the hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Kortopi, Nobunaga, and Pakunoda soon regroup with Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku; who captured Gon and Killua again much to Nobunaga's pleasure. Although when Pakunoda scans the boys asking them what they're hiding. A blackout occurs and the boys use it try and escape, but fail and after the lights come back on, Shizuku asks everyone where is Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 The Troupe then realize Chrollo's nowhere to be found. With the Troupe becoming anxious, Pakunoda reveals that the boys had crucial information, but Nobunaga stops her and hands her a message from Kurapika, that demands her not to reveal any information or else Chrollo dies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 Upon Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark's arrival at the hotel, Phinks immediately demands answers. Shizuku, Nobunaga, and Kortopi detail the situation to the group. Later, after Phinks talks with Kurapika on the phone, Nobunaga hands Killua over to Kortopi so he can punch Phinks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 When all of the Phantom Troupe are stationed back at the hideout, Pakunoda returns informing of them Kurapika's demands. Agitated by the conditions set by Kurapika, Phinks demands Kurapika's location and claims he'll get rid of the boys then deal with Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 117 Pakunoda refuses and states she's leaving with the boys and to not try and stop her, which aggravates Phinks. Kortopi and Machi back up Pakunoda and claim they'll take care of whoever tries to stop them. Feitan taking sides with Phinks claims it all was some sick joke and they all activate their Ren. However, Franklin reasons with the group and Pakunoda leaves the hideout with the boys. Later after the hostage exchange was complete, Pakunoda again returns to the hideout, the Phantom Troupe witness Pakunoda sacrifice her life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc Kortopi is one of the people that witness Feitan and Phinks transport themselves into the Greed Island game, from the JoyStation Console.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 123 After researching the game from his computer, Shalnark inquires Shizuku and Kortopi and asks them if they want to go into the Greed Island game. Although the two are reluctant at first, Shalnark convinces the two and they both agree to play it with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Within the game in Rubicuta, Shalnark explains how Greed Island plays and how Shizuku and Kortopi's respective Nen abilities have no effect on the cards in the games, Greed Island takes place in the real world, there isn't a single Game Master, cards can be taken out of the game with the help of the "Toraemon" card, and their first objective is to get one "Eye of God" or one "Analysis" and then locate Phinks and Feitan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 Sometime after regrouping with Phinks and Feitan; Kortopi, Franklin, Shizuku, Shalnark, Phinks, and Feitan ride on a boat heading for the Lighthouse in Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 Upon arriving near the lighthouse, they're greeted by Razor, who introduces himself as a Game Master, but since they came onto the island through an illegal method he expels the group of the island with "Eliminate".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Finally locating an exorcist named Abengane, the Troupe ask Hisoka to persuade him to remove Kurapika's Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Succession Contest arc Chrollo uses Gallery Fake in his match against Hisoka, implying he has met Kortopi and taken his ability. When the match is over, Kortopi, Shalnark, and Machi stand around Hisoka's corpse to confirm his death. Unbeknownst to them, after the two leave, Hisoka revives himself. While Kortopi is in a public toilet in a park, Hisoka murders and beheads him. He then throws his head at Shalnark before killing him as well. Shalnark's heavily mangled body is later seen sitting on the park swing, both of his hands tangled on its rope, and Kortopi's head lying on the ground in front of him, with a murder of crows gathering around their corpses. Abilities & Powers Very little is known about Kortopi's combat abilities, but in terms of raw physical power, he is the weakest in the Troupe. However, being a member of the Phantom Troupe, he should possess at least physical strength above normal people. Plus, since only strong individuals can join the Troupe it is likely he has at the very least decent combat abilities. In fact, he was willing to engage in combat with Phinks and Feitan, a testament to his strength. However, he was killed by Hisoka without being able to inflict any significant injuries. Shalnark commented that he had been in the toilet for a long time, possibly implying he managed to put up a fight, although, despite the proximity, Shalnark did not feel any aura or hear any sound. Advanced Speed: Kortopi was fast enough to keep up with the other Spiders while pursuing the Chain User. Enhanced Agility: Kortopi can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Nen Kortopi is a Conjurer. Kurapika was deeply impressed with his ability to materialize whole buildings, suggesting Kortopi is extremely skilled in his natural category. His Nen ability seems unsuited for combat, rather focusing on theft, misdirection, and tracking. However, since all Spiders have aces in the hole, Kortopi's Nen abilities should not be limited to mere support. Aside from Hatsu, he can use at least Ren. He holds an immense amount of aura, since he claimed that he could make more than fifty copies of the building he was inside with the rest of the Phantom Troupe if Chrollo had just asked him to. It should also be noted that while most Conjurers need a very prolonged physical and emotional contact with the object they want to create, Kortopi can instantly materialize anything he touches. Part of the merit probably goes to the various conditions he has set on his power. Prior to his demise, Kortopi allowed Chrollo to 'steal' his Nen ability in preparation for the latter's match against Hisoka. Battles Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Colhtophy".Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 131) The Volume 34 extras confirmed this spelling and revealed his alternative surname, "Tounofmaill". * When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the Troupe members' fortunes, Kortopi was one of three members whose fortune was not told due to lack of information. It is unknown if he doesn't know his last name, blood type or date of birth. * Kortopi's name is an anagram (excluding the direct object marker) of "making copies" in Japanese ("copi wo toru"). Intertextuality and References * The name given to Kortopi's Nen ability, Gallery Fake, may be a reference to a manga of the same name. In the manga ''Gallery Fake'' (ギャラリーフェイク, Gyararī Feiku), the protagonist is the owner of an art gallery also called Gallery Fake, who possesses great skill in the aspect of artwork restoration and often deals forgeries in his trade to unsuspecting customers; mirroring Kortopi's action in the Underground Auction. * The other name given to Kortopi's Nen ability, Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand, may be a play on words, as in the past being left-handed was associated with being touched by the devil, and demons were thought to lurk over the left shoulder. Miscellaneous * He shares the same voice actress as Ponzu, Anita, and Zushi in the 1999 anime adaptation and voice actor as Linssen and Rammot in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Kortopi es:Kortopi fr:Korutopi pl:Kortopi pt:Koltopi ru:Кортопи zh:庫嗶 Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Greed Island Players Category:Deceased characters